


you've been blocked

by satansent



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Messy, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 19:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satansent/pseuds/satansent
Summary: the shit they do when they have their phones,,, astounding.





	1. i.

**Author's Note:**

> none of this makes sense bc it was an impulse

_group chat with justhaseul, glubglub, choerrybomb, and nine others_

_group chat named 'guys SHUT UP'_

 

 **glubglub:** yeojins my favourite now

 **choerry bomb:** pardon? 

 **breadjin:** BITCH 

 **glubglub:** I HAVE MY REASONS 

 **glubglub:** hyunjin u lost ur Favourite title after eating all my gosh darn rice cakes 

 **breadjin:** u don't have evidence of that, I'm as innocent as i was the day i was born.

 **queenlip:** innocent people don't lie, hyunjin. 

 **glubglub:** YOU ATE THEM IN FRONT OF ME ??? 

 **breadjin:** no one was talking to u, Fool.  

 **queenlip:** >:^

 **breadjin:** and yeah you're right i can't believe you didn't notice me eating them when you were Right There lmao 

 **choerrybomb:** hey :^((( 

 **choerrybomb:** why am i not your favourite anymore ??? 

 **glubglub:** you did it on PURPOSE 

 **glubglub:** and you're still my favourite but u remember that dude that spent three days tryna get with  _@justhaseul_ until yeojin kneed him for making her uncomfortable ??? 

 **queenlip:** sadly. 

 **choerrybomb:** kind of !! no one really explained it.

 **breadjin:** u mean the Asshole(tm)

 **vivi:** Oh no, what has he done now?

 **justhaseul:** has he been bugging one of you?   

 **glubglub:** yes him.

 **glubglub:** and he TRIED to flirt w me n my extremely gay ass 

 **glubglub:** ( btw lippy im coming to smooch u in ten min ) 

 **queenlip:** ( good ) 

 **glubglub:** but i was collecting yeojin n she came out n fucking body slammed him 

 **justhaseul:** sounds right 

 **heekie:** jsjsjsjdj " collecting " ? 

 **glubglub:** no but she full on just took him down as if her life depended on it.

 **glubglub:** if this Skinny Boy hadn't pulled her off i think The Asshole™ probably would of gotten his brains knocked loose lmao 

 **glubglub:** causewhat was i gonna do? stop her? 

 **vivi:** Yes. 

 **justhaseul:** yes. 

 **choerrybomb:** yes??

 **heekie:** yes!? 

 **breadjin:** lmao no

 **lilfrog:** bold of you to assume i can be stopped 

 **justhaseul:** yeojin! you can't just go around ramming into people! 

 **lilfrog:** frat boys Are Not People.

 **lilfrog:** they're not classified as grown men either. 

 **lilfrog:** tell me otherwise and you'd be lying.

 **lilfrog:** i mean you have met them right ??? 

 **justhaseul:**. . . 

 **vivi:** You know that's not the point, Yeo.

 **glubglub:** she's right tho. 

 **glubglub:**  thank u again yeojin all ur past mistakes have been forgiven. 

 **heekie:** she's literally tricked you into eating rotten egg why would you do that

 **lilfrog:** she's not dead is she?

 **heekie:** not yet anyway.

 **glubglub:** that was you ?

 **lilfrog:** im gonna go play games w hye n wonnie good bye 

 **glubglub:** YEOJIN 

 **breadjin:** once a fool, always a fool.

 **glubglub:** WAIT YEOJIN ANSWER ME 

 **queenlip :** soul ,,, you're not going to get an answer

 **queenlip:** and you promised me kisses five minutes ago so ???? 

 **heekie:** yes so go kiss your girl 

 **heekie :** and stop spamming the chat 

 **heekie:** so i can kiss my girl PEACEFULLY 

 **choerrybomb:** you could just turn off your notifications 

 **choerrybomb:** and stop being disgusting in my presence .

 **glubglub:** fine >:^

 **breadjin:** lmao you say that as if you dontsjjsjakaksowmdkemd 

 **heekie:** YERIM JUST ATTACKED MY GIRLFRIEND 

 **glubglub:** that's nice, i got a gf to kiss, i hope u two suffer greatly  

 **queenlip:** :*


	2. ii.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> choerrybomb: im finding your ice cream you do it, coward 
> 
> lilfrog: . . . 
> 
> lilfrog: no, u 
> 
> choerrybomb: b i t c h 
> 
> lilfrog:  no ,,, u
> 
> choerrybomb has removed lilfrog 
> 
> sooyoungie: osjsjdjdjd 

**glubglub:** hey i want a pet 

 **queenlip:** we have a yeojin 

 **breadjin:** and also jiwoo 

 **breadjin:** chaewon too 

 **breadjin:**  but she behaves like a wild animal so maybe that doesn't count 

 **lilfrog:** hyunjinnie where are you 

 **chuu4eva:** :O !!!!! 

 **chuu4eva:** is THAT why you've been giving me headscratches all day?

 **chuu4eva:** hyunnie !!!

 **glubglub:** yeojins our BABY don't be mistaken 

 **lilfrog:** what does that m e an 

 **queenlip:**  . . . 

 **queenlip:** . . . yeojins only cute around half of us 

 **glubglub:** she's still our baby 

 **lilfrog:** HEY 

 **glubglub:** besides we agreed to adopt her last month remember 

 **queenlip:** but didn't haseul already do that 

 **lilfrog:** YOU CAN'T IGNORE ME 

 **glubglub:** yeah but we're like,,, secondary parents. 

 **lilfrog:**????????? 

 **breadjin:** can you two stop ignoring yeojin

 **breadjin:** she came and invaded my personal for a reason but now?

 **breadjin:** she's FROWNING 

 **lilfrog:** thank you hyunnie !! 

 **breadjin:** you owe me

 **lilfrog:** i already made you french toast today.

 **queenlip:** what did you want to say?

 **glubglub:** OH OH 

 **glubglub:** yeo did your date with yejzjsdhdj 

_**lilfrog** has removed  **glubglub** from the chat_

**lilfrog:**  i had news !!! 

 **sooyoungie:** i heard news 

 **heekie:** have you just been lurking 

 **sooyoungie:** have you not been?  

 **heekie:** fair 

 **heekie:** continue yeo 

 **queenlip:** is no one going to address soul being kicked out 

 **lilfrog:** not unless they want cream cheese in their pillows. 

 **queenlip:**.

 **breadjin:** wow 

 **heekie:** we are Good and Dandy 

 **lilfrog:** good.

 **lilfrog:** onto the News

 **lilfrog:** i was out with miss choi earlier getting some food 

 **lilfrog:** she's actually getting us food now so she won't be seeing any of this 

 **lilfrog:** and while we were Out and About 

 **lilfrog:** who do we see? mom1 and mom2 are out together. 

 **sooyoungie:** nothing new.

 **lilfrog:** holding hands 

 **chuu4eva:** haseul has nice hands to hold

 **sooyoungie:** so nothing new

 **lilfrog:** _@choerrybomb_

 **lilfrog:** you tell them 

 **lilfrog:** just thinking of it makes me sick 

 **choerrybomb:** im finding your ice cream you do it, coward 

 **lilfrog:**. . . 

 **lilfrog:** no, u 

 **choerrybomb:** b i t c h 

 **lilfrog:** no ,,, u

_**choerrybomb** has removed  **lilfrog** from the chat. _

**sooyoungie:** osjsjdjdjd 

 **sooyoungie:** valid 

 **choerrybomb:**  mom1 and mom2 have been ignoring yeojin n being gayer than normal 

 **choerrybomb:** we caught them k***ing during our Walk 

 **queenlip:** u mean ur date 

 **choerrybomb:** hey lip 

 **queenlip:** what 

_**choerrybomb** has removed  **queenlip** from the chat._

**choerrybomb:** n e way

 **chuu4eva:** whys everyone removing people !!!! 

 **chuu4eva:** how are we supposed to talk ??? 

 **choerrybomb:** I'll add them back after 

 **choerrybomb:** in sum ; vivi and haseul r probably dating

 **sooyoungie:** Not Surprised. 

 **heekie:** FINALLY 

 **breadjin:** sounds gay 

 **sooyoungie:** better fucking be 

 **chaewinner:** im going to put goat milk in the cereal of the next person to call me a wild animal 

 **breadjin:** oh you're alive 

 **breadjin:** and completely off topic 

 **chaewinner:** i couldn't think of anything to say then! 

 **chaewinner:** and vivi n haseul being gay? not new.

 **sooyoungie:** just like u and hye 

 **chaewinner:** we're talking about our moms 

 **chaewinner:** leave us out of it. 

 **sooyoungie:** sorry i can't hear you im gay.

 

_private chat between **vivi** and  **justhaseul**_

**justhaseul:** im sorry about today !!!!!! i panicked !!!!

 **vivi:** That's fine, it was nice.

 **vivi:** But the girls know about it.

 **vivi:** Or at least they do by now. 

 **justhaseul:** i can explain it? 

 **vivi:** You don't have to. 

 **vivi:** Just come out of the broom closet so we can go home and nap it off.

 **justhaseul:**. . . 

 **justhaseul:** you know what? 

 **vivi:** What?

 **justhaseul:** this'll be the second time I'm coming out of the closet.

 **vivi:** You've got thirty seconds.


	3. iii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nhyetmare: who made jiwoo frown 
> 
> nhyetmare: i'll crush you with my bare hands 
> 
> queenlip: hyunjin 
> 
> chaewinner: hyunjin 
> 
> justhaseul: hyunjin 
> 
> glubglub: hyunjin 
> 
> chuu4eva: hyunjin :( 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is rlly rushed bc i wrote things in the wrong order lmao. do yall have suggestions for ollies chat name bc,,,, i clearly don't.

_groupchat named **gremlin club**_

**lilfrog:** hey unnie 

 **choerrybomb:** yes

 **lilfrog:**  not you 

 **lilfrog:** hyejoo unnie 

 **lilfrog:** H Y E J O O 

 **lilfrog:** BITCH 

**choerrybomb: 👀**

**lilfrog:** yerim

 **choerrybomb:** yes 

 **lilfrog:** do you know where olivia is 

 **choerrybomb:** in fact, i do. 

 **lilfrog:** could you please share? 

 **choerrybomb:** under one condition 

 **choerrybomb:** you'll eat lunch w me tomorrow 

 **lilfrog:**????

 **lilfrog:** why wouldn't i ??? 

 **choerrybomb:** i meant like 

 **choerrybomb:** ha djdbdjd 

 **choerrybomb:** nvm 

 **choerrybomb:** she's with the wonnie 

 **lilfrog:** ,,, alright 

 **lilfrog:** thank you !!! 

 

_private chat between **choerrybomb** and  **nhyetmare**_

**nhyetmare:** that was embarrassing

 **choerrybomb:** i hate you. 

 

 _groupchat named_ **_sHUT UP GUYS !!_ **

**_chuu4eva_ ** _added **lilfrog,** and **queenlip** to the chat _

 **chuu4eva:** better !! ^-^

 **lilfrog:**  thanks unnie

 **chuu4eva:** you're welcome !!!! 

 **breadjin:** did you just call her unnie? 

 **sooyoungie:** miracles do happen, hyunjin 

 **lilfrog:** that's not it 

 **lilfrog:** you two just Don't Deserve the title 

 **_breadjin_ ** _removed **lilfrog** from the chat _

 **chuu4eva:** hyunjin 

 **breadjin:** this is a brat free zone chuu 

 **breadjin:** it had to be done 

 **sooyoungie:** add her back Right Now. 

 **breadjin:** why 

 **sooyoungie:** bc i said so.

 **nhyetmare:** who made jiwoo frown 

 **nhyetmare:** i'll crush you with my bare hands 

 **queenlip:** hyunjin 

 **chaewinner:** hyunjin 

 **justhaseul:** hyunjin 

 **sooyoungie:** hyunjin 

 **chuu4eva:** hyunjin :( 

 **chuu4eva:** but don't crush her! 

 **chuu4eva:** she's taking me to the bakery near campus today.

 **nhyetmare:** >:((((((

 **breadjin:** chuu has spoken 

 **sooyoungie:** now correct your mistake and add the baby back 

 **breadjin:** sigh 

_**breadjin** has added  **lilfrog** to the chat _

**lilfrog:**  Bitch. 

 

_private chat between **vivi** and  **justhaseul**_

**justhaseul:** hey :((( 

 **justhaseul:** where'd you go? you were really warm.

 **vivi:** Group project, had to meet with a few people. 

 **justhaseul:** okay, want me to come pick you up after?

 **vivi:** Don't worry, I'll get a ride home.

 **justhaseul:** alright then, text me when you're back. 

 **justhaseul:** we can hang out if you don't come back too late!

 **vivi:** That sounds nice.

 

_private chat between **vivi** and  **justhaseul**_

_( 1:37am )_

**vivi:** I'm sorry. 

 **vivi:** I don't know what to do.

 **vivi:** I feel really stupid for not being able to tell you how I feel.

 **vivi:** Especially after kissing you.

 **vivi:** I don't want to mess things up, you know? 

 **vivi:** Fuck.

_six messages deleted_

 

_private chat between **lilfrog** and  **vivi**_

**lilfrog:** haseuls in bed with me.

 **lilfrog:** chuu asked me to ask you to cuddle her! 

 **lilfrog:** goodnight unnie.

 **lilfrog:** sleep well.

 

_groupchat named **sHUT UP GUYS !!**_

**breadjin:** no one defended me when yeojin spoke so rudely and im kind of offended.

 **lilfrog:** they know not to oppose the truth, Fool

 **breadjin:** why the Frick are you still up

 **lilfrog:**   ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 


	4. iv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lilfrog: also its six in the fucking morning go back to sleep
> 
> queenlip: don't tell me what to do, you're literally two 
> 
> queenlip: and why was she eating my cereal. she has her own box ???? 
> 
> lilfrog: i'd LOVE to answer that but u called me a toddler so 
> 
> lilfrog: i hope sooyoung kills you ://///

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly this fic was supposed to have no angst at all but things.... Happen

**queenlip:** which of you IDIOTS took my fucking cinnamon toast crunch. step up or get stepped on. 

 **sooyoungie:** kinky.

 **queenlip:** first target: sooyoung 

 **sooyoungie:** come near me, ms. noodle and i'll break all of your limbs. 

 **queenlip:** first target: sooyougs phone 

 **sooyoungie:** you wanna die? is that it? 

 **lilfrog:** kahei ate your cereal last night

 **lilfrog:** so unless u actually want to die then u should Revoke That Statement 

 **queenlip:** oh 

 **lilfrog:** also its six in the fucking morning go back to sleep

 **queenlip:** don't tell me what to do, you're literally two 

 **queenlip:** and why was she eating my cereal. she has her own box ???? 

 **lilfrog:** i'd LOVE to answer that but u called me a toddler so 

 **lilfrog:** i hope sooyoung kills you ://///

 **sooyoungie:** see, no one's going to stop me 

 **queenlip:** i'll scream 

 **sooyoungie:** that's the point  **  
**

**justhaseul:** we don't condone murder in this house 

 **justhaseul:** at least not this early in the morning 

 **justhaseul:** and unless one of you plans to help me with breakfast i suggest you quiet down

 **justhaseul:** please 

 **queenlip:** aye aye captain 

 **sooyoungie:** yes ma'am. 

 

_private chat between **lilfrog** and **justhaseul**_

**lilfrog:** i can go down to the diner down the road and get breakfast 

 **lilfrog:** ri will come with 

 **justhaseul:** yeojin im perfectly fine. 

 **justhaseul:** i just don't like being avoided.

 **justhaseul:** we all live in the same flat for heavens sake! 

 **justhaseul:** that's not the point, I'll be up to make breakfast before the rest of them have school 

 **lilfrog:** we'll be fine if you sleep in! yeojin and i have already left and have placed several orders in the time it took you to answer - yerim

 **justhaseul:** please tell me you're joking ????

 **lilfrog:** you'd be surprised by how much a tiny person can carry 

 **lilfrog:** it's kinda cute :(

 **justhaseul:** just say no next time.

 **lilfrog:** i'm nowhere near you and i heard that sigh 

 **justhaseul:**  hurry back, dimwits. 

 

_groupchat named **sHUT UP GUYS !!**_

**breadjin:** i completely understand why yeojin is jinsouls favourite 

 **chuu4eva:** please don't choke

 **chaewinner:** she got me a STRUDEL 

 **lilfrog:** actually that was yerims contribution 

 **nhyetmare:** where's vivi ??? shouldn't she be eating with us ????

 **justhaseul:** she has eight am classes today 

 **justhaseul:** finish eating so i can drop you off at school 

 **justhaseul:** or heejin can do it 

 **lilfrog:** i'm not dying because heejins a useless gay 

 **choerrybomb:** is she even awake 

 **breadjin:** probably not 

 **sooyoungie:** oh no she definitely is 

 **chuu4eva:** please tell me you didn't dump water on her 

 **sooyoungie:** i didn't 

 **heekie:** i'm gonna slaughter them 

 **chuu4eva:** oOo 

 **chuu4eva:** who? 

 **justhaseul:** murders not allowed until noon. 

 **heekie:** ,,, 

 **heekie:** i'm going to gently shove them down the stairs 

 **chuu4eva:** W H O ?

 **sooyoungie:** jungeun obviously 

 **chuu4eva:** what did she do? 

 **heekie:** she pushed me off my fucking bed 

 **vivi:** Language.  

 **heekie:** onto a pile of MOTHER FUCKING LEGOS 

 **breadjin:** heejin cursing,, hot.

 **chuu4eva:** :O 

 **nhyetmare:** ozhsixhdixj 

 **nhyetmare:** that's not what i thought you wanted them for but this is better

 **lilfrog:** what do you have legos for hye ???? 

 **nhyetmare:** Revenge.

 **nhyetmare:** obviously. 

 **vivi:** I'm in class, please don't kill each other before noon. Please.

 **heekie:** >:/ 

 **queenlip:** :^)))))))

 

_private chat between **vivi** and  **justhaseul**_

**justhaseul:** i'm going to pick you up at eleven. 

 **vivi:** It's fine, I'm catching a ride with Jiu and them. 

 **justhaseul:** please let me pick you up? we can eat where you want to before music theory 

 **vivi:** Fine.

 **vivi:** I'll see you at noon.

 

_groupchat named **sHUT UP GUYS !!**_

**queenlip:** why hasn't anyone added soul back to the chat yet? it's been two days 

 **breadjin:** you could just do it yourself ???

 _seen by : **queenlip**_ **** _and nine others_

 


	5. v.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sooyoungie: she has No Idea what she needs to tell us does she 
> 
> glubglub: not a diddly darn idea! 
> 
> heekie: wheres mom 
> 
> choerrybomb: is haseul okay ?¿?? 
> 
> glubglub: OH THAT !!!
> 
> glubglub: yes 

_private chat between **lilfrog** and  **sooyoungie**_

**lilfrog:** sooyoung 

 **sooyoungie:** yes 

 **lilfrog:** i have a Request 

 **sooyoungie:** no 

 **lilfrog:** wait let me rephrase 

 **lilfrog:** i have a Demand. 

 **lilfrog:** school sucks come get me. 

 **sooyoungie:** how do you know i don't have a class ??? 

 **sooyoungie:** maybe i'm busy . 

 **lilfrog:** i've had schedules memorized since i moved in.

 **lilfrog:** Try Me. 

 **sooyoungie:** i'd rather not 

 **lilfrog:** good choice, peasant! i'll be outside at noon!

 

  _group chat named **shUT UP YOU GUYS !!**_

 

 **breadjin:** what happens if i skip class 

 **heekie:** death 

 **queenlip:** drastic drop in grades 

 **chaewinner:** your teachers will haunt your dreams 

 **chuu4eva:** haseul will probably murder you 

 **sooyoungie:** you can deal with the baby 

 **breadjin:** this just in! i will be attending class. 

 **choerrybomb:** sooyoooouuuunnnggggg 

 **choerrybomb:** so o y o u n gggg 

 **sooyoungie:** do you need smth 

 **choerrybomb:** yes

 **choerrybomb:** yeojins Exact location please 

 **choerrybomb:** or tell her to pick up her phone 

 **sooyoungie:** she says, and i quote, "ten bucks for one answer and one answer only"

 **sooyoungie:** also where the hell did she get so much money 

 **sooyoungie:** does she even have a job 

 **choerrybomb:** im pretty sure she stole one of her parents credit cards 

 **choerrybomb:** it may also have something to do with the fact she tricks half the school out of their money n handles three quarters of the bets that go on but 

 **choerrybomb:** her grades are pretty steady 

 **choerrybomb:** won't be if she doesn't do the test we have today tho 

 **chuu4eva:** y e o j i n 

 **sooyoungie:** she just turned off her phone and shoved it into her bag  oshsjd

 **chaewinner:** you raised a very cursed force, made her unstoppable. 

 **sooyoungie:** i certainly didn't raise it 

 **breadjin:** we all partook in her upbringing and therefore All Get The Blame.

 **heekie:** sounds fake but okay.

 **chuu4eva:** sooyoung :^( 

 **sooyoungie:** Yes?

 **queenlip:** is that proper punctuation i smell? 

 **chuu4eva:** tell yeo she needs to go to school 

 **choerrybomb:** what she said 

 **sooyoungie:** she threatened me to pick her up you think she'll listen to me 

 **chuu4eva:** tell her haseul said she better get her ass to school 

 **sooyoungie:** i cant lie to a four year old 

 **sooyoungie:** where is haseul anyway she hasn't texted us all day

 **sooyoungie:** not even a Gentle Reminder

_**queenlip** added  **glubglub** to the chat_

**queenlip:** tell them

 **glubglub:** so nOw you guys add me back 

 **glubglub:** I'm offended 

 **glubglub:** why should i tell you anything 

 **sooyoungie:** she has No Idea what she needs to tell us does she 

 **glubglub:** not a diddly darn idea! 

 **heekie:** wheres mom 

 **choerrybomb:** is haseul okay ?¿?? 

 **glubglub:** OH THAT !!!

 **glubglub:** yes 

 **queenlip:**.

 **chaewinner:** press f to pay respects 

 **breadjin:** soul,,,, 

 **heekie:** soul,,,,,,,,, 

 **sooyoungie:**  that doesnt 

  **glubglub:** im MESSING WITH YOU jeez 

 **glubglub:** im not That Stupid 

 **heekie:** if u say so 

_**glubglub** removed  **heekie** from the chat_

**glubglub:**  n e way 

 **glubglub:** haseuls on a date w kahei 

 **glubglub:** sorta

 **choerrybomb:** sor  

 **choerrybomb:** sorta ??? 

 **breadjin:** stop being Cryptic pLS 

 **nhyetmare:** my Friends 

 **nhyetmare:** Mi Amigos 

 **nhyetmare:** she means they're sorting themselves out 

 **nhyetmare:** hopefully 

 **sooyoungie:** hopefully ??¿?¿?¿

 **chaewinner:** u guys really made hye move bc u don't understand huh 

 **breadjin:** we just want straight answers 

 **glubglub:** cant do that, sorry :/// 

 **breadjin:** if you make a gay joke i'll eat you 

 **glubglub:** cant tell if you're threatening me or flirting 

 **breadjin:** hey  _@queenlip_

 **queenlip:** what now 

_**breadjin** removed  **glubglub** from the chat_

**queenlip:**  understandable, continue 

 **chuu4eva:** WHY 

 **chuu4eva:** and nobody has answered actual questions yet Why 

 **breadjin:** everyone here is stupid 

 **chuu4eva:** NO 

 

_private chat between **chuu4eva** and  **sooyoungie**_

**sooyoungie:** yeo is going to go for her test n then go home. 

 **sooyoungie:** and vivi and seul are probably at some weird cafe figuring out their relationship 

 **chuu4eva:** where are you two ??? 

 **sooyoungie:** studio 

 **sooyoungie:** i'll come see you when i drop her off 

 **chuu4eva:** okay !! ^^ 

 

_group chat named **shUT UP YOU GUYS !!**_

**chaewinner:** WHY WOULD I BUY U A BAG OF CROISSANTS 

 **chaewinner:** U LOST MY GAME 

 **breadjin:** BC U ATE MY BREAD 

 **chaewinner:** AND YOU L OS T MY GAME 

 **breadjin:** JUST ASK YOUNG TO BUY A NEW ONE 

 **chaewinner:** DO U KNOW HOW MUCH PROGRESS I WOULD LOSE  ????? 

 **chaewinner:** DO YOU ??? 

 **nhyetmare:** if you dont stop spamming the gc I'll push you off the bed 

 **breadjin:** you Heard Her 

 **chuu4eva:** jksjdodjd how 

 **queenlip:** there IS a mute button 

 **nhyetmare:** u think i have the time n energy for that ? 

 **nhyetmare:** no . 

 **queenlip:** you guys are so fucking DRAMATIC 

 **chuu4eva:** its cause they're gay 

 **queenlip:** you're the Gayest 

 **chuu4eva:** Perhaps 

 **chuu4eva:** but given that girls are clearly superior it would be awful not to be 

 **queenlip:** u got me there 

 

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh should i, ,,, explain the chat names?


End file.
